tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamworksCentral
Hello! Hello! Here is SteamworksCentral. I can't wait to upload some pictures and edit some texts. --SteamworksCentral 07:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Missing Coach That image is from The Deputation and we already have it. It's an easy mistake to make. I used to think it was from The Missing Coach, too. SteamTeam 10:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Rules I thought that I should show you the rules if you're going to upload pics. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Review I thought it was awful. The animation was 100%, the voices were 100%, the music was 100% but the story really let it down. I loved the return of Stanley, that was my favourite bit. I hope more old characters return soon :) SteamTeam 19:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please You can find Season 14 on my DailyMotion account here http://www.dailymotion.com/CartoonsandKidsTV#hp-h-8 SteamTeam 08:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:James in the Dark It has just this second been uploaded. It's currently processing. I don't blame you for being inpatient - this episode is highlight of the CGI series in my opinion!!! SteamTeam 11:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:James in the Dark It's the best episode I've seen in a while. I loved all the night-time animation. 8.5/10 from me :) Henry's cameo is right at the beginning. SteamTeam 17:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pingy Pongy Pick Up review I actually quite enjoyed it which was surprising because I don't usually like Emily episodes. It was to similar to other episodes but I didn't seem to mind it at all. I would give this episode 7.5/10 because I did enjoy but the story wasn't excellent. I also liked the the laundry lady and the Sodor United football team. I am looking forward to Charlie and Eddie, too. I think it'll be quite a good episode but still quite similar to Play Time. SteamTeam 12:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Charlie and Eddie I absolutely loved this episode. There are two main reasons for this - 1. Bertie always looks so great in CGI and 2. Edward's got his own CGI episode! On the other hand the mistakes is it's only downfall. I didn't notice the engine in the shot of Mavis (I will go and look now and get back to you). I quite liked the storyline, too, despite it's similarity to Play Time. Overall 8.5/10 SteamTeam 12:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding Stanley, I can't see an engine, in fact, I can't even see a watertower???? Can you point it out to me? SteamTeam 12:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's definitely a lorry :) SteamTeam 17:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Thanks :) SteamTeam 21:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Toby and the Whistling Woods Toby and the Whistling Woods is absolutely awful. I hated it from beginning to end but I have high hopes for next week. 2/10. SteamTeam 20:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Henry's Health and safety Hi i'm on half term for two weeks so i saw henry's health and safety it was ok leave me a message if you saw it JRCS+CAS 09:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Henry's Health and Safety I absolutely loved. Henry was the main character - great. The Search and Rescue Centre appeared - excellent and Captain and Harold cameoed :D I hated the ending especially Thomas' pointless dialogue. The ending didn't seem right. 8/10 SteamTeam 07:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Diesel's special delivery I saw Diesel's special delivery today it was a good episode better then henry's health and safety that's two season 14 episodes i have seen now! JRCS+CAS 14:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Diesel's Special Delivery and Pop Goes Thomas I liked Diesel's Special Delivery but not too much. I only liked it because Diesel has finally gotten his own episode. I gave it 7/10 As for Pop Goes Thomas, I liked it for some reason but it was very dull and annoying in places. I give it 6.5/10. SteamTeam 15:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Victor Says Yes I absolutely loved it. I think this has to be the best CGI episode. It was rather repetitive to I give it 9/10. Arry and Bert's voices were spot-on, too SteamTeam 17:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 15 news Hi, nice finds but they have been currently deemed as untrue. I secretly think they may be real but we're not currently counting them as episodes until more proof surfaces. :D SteamTeam 19:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:More News Thanks a lot for sharing that info. We already knew most of it apart from the bit about Butch and Freddie, but what the sources of this info because we can't add it if it isn't from a reliable source. Thanks :D SteamTeam 19:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, well that's alright then. He's a reliable source. He didn't mention anything about Duke did he? I'm really curious to know if we'll see him again. Did all that info come from him? :D SteamTeam 19:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So, that's a no for Duke and Smudger, then? :( SteamTeam 19:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 I think Thomasfan was already aware of that and, I think, he says we go by the order they air on television. I do think it may be worth mentioning somewhere on the article though. Thanks, I like the idea, too. I'm now just waiting to see if Thomasfan approves. If you like it, I would suggest you tell him because the more positive feedback he gets from other users about it - the more likely he is to keep it :P Thanks! SteamTeam 11:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merchandising Yes, that sounds excellent. I'll ask Thomasfan :D SteamTeam 18:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 10 Yeah, I kind of forgot about them. I tend to only upload one video per day so it may take a while for me to upload them. :( But I will do soon, hopefully :D SteamTeam 10:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea Well, I think it's a good idea but you'd have to ask Thomasfan. Tell him I liked the idea :D SteamTeam 19:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Great - and my pleasure! :D SteamTeam 20:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I had discussed this with another member before actually. It was a good idea and still is, but there are two main problems with it. 1. There are certain scenes where people disagree on their origins. In other words, some people may say a scene came from episode A whilst others say it's from episode B. 2. Some "deleted scenes" really aren't. One case of this is in The Red Balloon music video where there's a shot of the balloon going over the cricket field from Train Stops Play. This "deleted scene" is really a specialty shot for the video or the balloon may even have been edited into the scene. ::In short, if you can do it, more power to you! But don't be upset if people remove them. Oh! And when/if you add the section to episode pages, remember to say where the deleted scene can be seen. (music video etc.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How's it going man? Good to see ya here. I see you added the shot of Rebuilt Bert I contributed a while back. I might be doing more shots like that with the Blisters and the Culdee Fell engines. :) Jim 15:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, they were just so-so. Toby and Bash was the best of the three. Jim 15:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC)